


Of Naps...and Unfortunately Dead Fish

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy one-shot about a playful and tired Shepard getting Miranda to take a break for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Naps...and Unfortunately Dead Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahlvister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlvister/gifts).



     Shepard staggered into her cabin, exhausted from a day's work of arguing with the Illusive Man and discussing future plans against the Collectors with Mordin.

     She glanced over at the fish-tank…another sun fish floated belly up on the surface.

     “God damn it all,” she huffed, shaking her head.

 

     Shepard was about to flop herself onto her moderately comfortable bed when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye–Miranda was sitting in her desk chair (Cerberus was nice enough to give Shepard one with wheels), face lit blue by her datapad, completely engrossed in work.

     Shepard smirked, her fatigue suddenly forgotten by her playful idea.

     Tip-toeing across the cool metal of the Normandy in her socks, she prowled like a great cat, smirking all the way. 

     Suddenly, the moment was upon her, and she struck.

 

     “Ah ha!” Shepard pounced on Miranda’s lap, toppling the datapad to the floor with a _thunk._

“ _Oof!_ Shepard…” Miranda whined, “I was reading that dossier.”

     The commander chuckled, burrowing her face into Miranda’s neck with an exaggerated purr. “Come on, kitty says it’s time to take a break now.”

     “You know,” MIranda patted Shepard on the head, “if I told anyone in the galaxy that the great Commander Shepard pulls stunts like this, they’d never believe me.”

     Shepard sat up and grinned, “Yeah, but I don’t care about what everyone in the galaxy thinks. You should know that by now. I _did_  even hang up on the Council once.”

     “Yes, I had heard that,” Miranda arched a perfectly sculpted brow, “Now, if you promise to get up and stop squishing my internal organs, we can take a short break.”

     Shepard’s face lit up. “Yes! But seriously, I’m exhausted. Nap time?”

     Miranda nodded, surprised to find herself yawning, “Sure. Even space divas need their beauty rest.”

     “Caffeine only does so much, huh?”

 

     Miranda nodded, pulling Shepard to her feet, “Come on. If you agree to not hog the blankets this time, I’ll feed your fish for a week.”

     “Such as they are,” Shepard gestured to the tank with her head.

 

     “Quite,” Miranda snorted, flopping face first onto Shepard’s bed, bouncing slightly, “well, Illium still sells more, at any rate. Sweet dreams…kitty.”

     Shepard flopped down beside her, chuckling. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, should I? Won’t hear the end of this now…”

     Miranda would’ve come up with a witty retort, had she not been sleeping soundly, mouth slightly agape.

    Shepard pulled the blankets over them both, snuggling in beside her. 

 

    “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
